Kimiko Rosamond Elizabeth Annabelle Christine
by Jasper and Onyx
Summary: The Cullen's adopt a strange baby girl with red eyes an orange hair from the Sohma family. When she finally travels back across the Pacific, what havoc will she wreck on the status quo? One OC, but no pairings with her. Constructive Criticism accepted
1. Chapter 1

This Story Starts 15 Years Before Edward meets Bella! She Will Eventually Be In It So Don't Worry!

**Quick synopsis of Fruits Basket**: There is a family called the Sohmas where 14 of its members are possessed by the 12 spirits of the Chinese Zodiac (Rat, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, Boar, Rooster, Dog, Ram, Monkey, Snake, Dragon, and Horse) the cat (who was left out of the zodiac) and the god of the zodiac. Tohru Honda stumbles across this secret. Whenever the cursed members become weak, or are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, they turn into their zodiac animals.

Dr. Makae Sohma was resting, something he rarely had time to do between Ritsika being sick and all the pregnant Sohma women. The old cat had died, and all of them were terrified at the thought of their child being the cat. Suddenly his aide came running in.

"Dr. Sohma, come quick! Someone has gone into labor!" He immediately got up, and followed the aide down the hall. "She's not due for another two months! You know what that means, right?" Makae nodded. One of the zodiac was being born. About an hour later, two babies were sleeping peacefully, but before they had drifted off, Makae had seen the tell-tale red eyes of the cat. He was confused. Couldn't there only be on cat at a time? He hurried off to find Ritsika.

Ritsika listened carefully to the doctor's story. Once Makae had finished, he yawned. "The answer is simple- get rid of the girl cat. If anyone asks about her, say she died from being premature." Noting the look of disgust on the doctor's face, the head of the family said, "There can only be one cat at a time Makae."

Returning to the hospital room, Makae prepared a syringe of narcotic- a large enough dose to take down a bull elephant. The girl-child opened her eyes and smiled at him. He couldn't do it. He put down the syringe. Doing so, his hand brushed against a slip of paper. Curious, he pulled it out. It was a phone number for Carlisle Cullen. Makae smiled at the memory of the blond haired British doctor and his lovely American wife, Esme. An idea struck him. He remembered something that Dr. Cullen had said. Esme couldn't have children, even though she loved them. Surely they wouldn't mind taking in this little girl. He dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.

"Hello, this is Dr. Makae Sohma. Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen there?"

"Just a sec," person said, then yelled "Carlisle, phone for you!"

"Hello?" Carlisle said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, this is Dr. Makae Sohma. We met at a Doctors Without Borders conference?"

"Ah yes, I remember. I'm sorry about Alice yelling into the phone. I hope she didn't hurt your ears."

"Thank you for your concern. I assure you, I am fine. However, there is a favor I would like to ask of you. I was instructed by the head of my family to end the life of a girl-child who has the curse of the zodiac cat, because her twin brother was also possessed. I couldn't do it. Would you please take her in?"

"Of course Dr. Sohma. My wife and stepdaughter would love the chance to raise a child as their own."

"Meet me at Tokyo airport, by the koi pond."

"I'll see you there."

Carlisle's point of View

As I hung up on Dr. Sohma, I turned to Alice. "Are you sure that Jasper will be able to control himself?" Alice's face went blank as she looked into the future. Esme was positively aglow with the idea of adopting. Even Rosalie was happy.

"Surprisingly, her scent doesn't seem to effect any of us. She'll smell like catnip."

Just then, Edward came out his room.

"Carlisle, could I come with you? I just want to confirm what Alice saw."

"Are you calling me a liar Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?!?" Alice yelled from the top of the stairs. I cringed. Did she have to do that? We could have heard her perfectly fine without yelling.

"No, but you've been wrong before. This is merely a precaution. Carlisle wouldn't notice- he's to used to the scent of blood."

Esme and Rosalie were talking about remodeling the basement into a nursery. Just then, Emmett came running into the house.

"Why is everyone downstairs?" he asked. Jasper looked up from the book he was reading.

"We're adopting a baby girl from japan." Even though his voice was quiet, I could detect the undertone of excitement in it. Everyone loved the idea, espetially since the girl wouldn't smell appetizing.

"We need to go shopping for toys, clothes, a crib, formula and other things!" Alice was dancing with happiness. "They should be yellow, because she is going to have orange hair! Why are we still standing here? Let's go, let's go!" With this she grabbed Rosalie and Esme and dragged them out to the car. Sighing, Edward followed them. Jasper had disappeared to the basement, probably to get his stuff out before the remodeling started. I followed the rest of the family out to the garage, leaving Emmett confused.

Edward's point of View

Adopting a child. We would obviously have to tell her what we were, and that could bring the Volturi down on us. But then again, she was one of the cursed Sohmas, so they might not care as much. Alice's head was full of ideas for the baby's room.

_I'll put ducks on the curtains and have a yellow blanket with cats on it. This is going to be so much fun!_

Esme and Rosalie were talking about the infant as well. Carlisle probably wouldn't let me drive his car, so I sat in the passenger seat. He came out a second later, thinking about what the baby was going to be named. I seriously hoped that it wouldn't turn out like the last time we had tried to name something.

Rosalie had gotten a baby doll from Emmett, who insisted that it be given a name. Well, Rosalie couldn't think of anything, so Emmett suggested Barbie, and the rest of us had chimed in with various names from books, movies, celebrities, and other random places.

Eventually, Rosalie had gotten fed up, and chucked the doll at Emmet's head. Emmett ducked, and it hit Jasper who spent the next week making Rosalie emo. All in all, it had not been a pleasant experience. Although, watching Rosalie be emo had been entertaining. Carlisle always drove the speed limit, so it took us an hour to get to the airport. Then he pulled into a parking spot that seemed like it was a mile away from the terminal. I felt sorry for any human that parked this far away. Once we finally got to the building, we had to stand in line for half a hour to buy tickets. Finally, we managed to book a flight to japan. I sat in my seat waiting for the plane to take off, and trying to block out the annoying thoughts of the hyperventilating teen whose seat was next to mine.

_OMG! He is sooo hot! And so is the blond! Their eyes are really strange though. I never knew people could have gold eyes! Are they related? I wonder if one of them would go on a date with me? _

I sighed, and double my efforts to ignore her. She was really making me uncomfortable. Did all humans have to think about me that way? I was really beginning to wish Jasper had come with us. He could have mad these people go to sleep. Carlisle had a window seat, and was completely unaware of the girl's thoughts. Lucky. Boredom eventually over came me, and I turned to the girl.

"Hello," I said to the girl, who promptly passed out. Carlisle came out of his trance.

"Edward, what did you do to her?" he asked.

"Nothing, I swear, all I did was say hello."

Carlisle signaled the attendant. "Could you bring me a bottle of water?" he asked her. She did so, and Carlisle splashed some of it on the girl, who woke up sputtering. Blushing, she sat back in her seat, and turned on a tape player. The plane took off. I scanned the minds of all the humans on the plane, hoping that someone was thinking something interesting. Unfortunately, all the females under forty were salivating over Carlisle and me, and most of the males were angry with us for stealing their female admirers When the plane finally landed, I hadn't been so happy since the last time Jasper thought I was depressed. I was out of there faster than a frog in a French restaurant

"So where is Doctor Sohma meeting us?" I asked.

"By the koi pond."

We turned a corner to see a man with steely gray eyes and black hair that was turning gray as well. He was holding an infant wrapped in a white blanket. Carlisle walked over to him.

"Its nice to see you again Dr Sohma," Carlisle said.

"Always a pleasure Dr. Cullen."

"This is the child?"

"Yes. She hasn't been named yet. Be careful," he warned as Carlisle took the baby. "She is the cat, which means if anyone of the male gender embraces her, she will transform."

"My wife and I have always wanted to raise a baby, but we've only adopted teenagers. By the way, this is my adopted son Edward."

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Sohma," I said. He shook my hand, but was thinking about how to hurry this up. I decided to help him.

"Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie will kill us if they think we're dallying. I'm sorry Dr. Sohma, but we must be going."

"No problem, I really have to get back to Ritsika before he realizes what I've done."

We said goodbye to Dr. Sohma, and bought tickets back to the states. I made sure to get the window seat.

**Well, I hope you liked chapter one. I have through chapter 18 written out, but I'm a slow typist! Please review, or I'll not post the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Edward's point of view

While I had managed to secure the window seat, the girl behind me managed to be just as annoying as the one I sat next to on the flight over. She constantly was complimenting the baby, trying to get my attention. The infant really needed a name. I mean, we cant go on calling her "the baby" or "the infant." Carlisle had finally decided on his name for the baby girl. His idea was Christine. Personally, I liked Elizabeth, and before we left, I heard Alice think something that sounded like Kimiko. For the remanding hours on the plane, I concentrated on the infant. I'm sure that Jasper would have gained more insight on the child than I did, considering that babies don't really think, they just feel. When we finally landed, Carlisle and I were ambushed by Alice, Rosalie, and Esme as soon as we got off the plane. Alice was the first one to reach us.

"Let me hold her!" she demanded.

Sighing, I grudgingly gave up the baby to Alice.

Alice's point of view

OMG! She was really cute! Her eyes kinda threw me off at first, but after that, I was fine. I was so glad that I resisted the urge to buy pink things. It would have clashed horribly with the red eyes and orange hair she was going to have. Jasper and Emmett offered to stay home and remodel. Well, actually, Rosalie and I kinda volunteered them. The nursery furniture was mostly yellow, with a few orange flowers scattered tastefully. I had never met one of the cursed Sohmas before, so I didn't really know what to expect. She cooed at me. Aww, I loved her already. Rosalie was glaring daggers at me for not letting her hold the baby. She had told me her idea for a name earlier. Rosamond, like from the Lost Princess. I kinda liked it, but I thought she should have a Japanese name, like Kimiko, or Sakura. Jazzy's idea was Annabelle. That was pretty too. The baby's scent was just as I had predicted. Eddie just had issues with my being right all the time.

"Don't call me Eddie," he growled. Jeez some one has anger issues. Oh well. In the car on the way back home, I had a vision of a teenage girl with red eyes and orange hair. She ran up to a boy who looked exactly the same, and gave him a big hug. Then a gray haired boy walked over with a brown haired girl. The orange haired girl hugged them too, laughing loudly. After that the vision faded. Rosalie pulled into our drive way.

"Ok Alice, its my turn to hold the baby."

"Aww, cant I hold her until we get inside?"

"Fine, but after that its my turn."

"Alright," I sighed. Rosalie dashed into the house, but I followed at a much slower pace.

Rosalie's point of view

Grr. Alice was purposely taking forever. She could move very fast when it suited her. When she finally got inside, she handed me the tiny little girl. I sat down on the sofa. Jasper and Emmett came up from the basement, covered in yellow paint. Edward started laughing. I assumed he had read their minds and figured out what happened. Emmett glared at him.

"Its not funny!" he said.

"Why did Jasper dump a bucket of paint on your head?" Edward asked, shaking with repressed laughter. Jasper looked upset.

"It was an accident! I was trying to paint, but Emmett walked under the ladder. My elbow hit the bucket and it fell on him. Then he got mad and threw his at me!" I started laughing.

"Emmett, don't you know its bad luck to walk under a ladder?" I asked. Esme came in with a bottle for the baby.

"Rosalie, do you want to feed her?" she asked me.

"Of course!" She handed me the bottle. The baby began sucking on it.

"We need to name her!" Alice was doing the bouncing thing again. "My suggestion is Kimiko!" I rolled my eyes. Only Alice could come up with a name like Kimiko.

"I like Annabelle," Jasper said, having regained his calm.

"Elizabeth," Edward suggested.

"Ooh, ooh, lets name her Cat woman!"

"No Emmett," everyone said at the same time.

"Christine," came Carlisle's opinion.

Alice bounced up and down. "Lets compromise! Rosalie, you liked Rosamond, right?" I nodded. "So lets name her Kimiko Rosamond Elizabeth Annabelle Christine Cullen Hale Sohma."

"I like it," I said then turned my attention to Kimiko. Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Esme also agreed. Emmett looked put out.

"Why cant we use my name?"

"Because we are not naming her Cat woman."

**Ok, there's chapter 2. I have a question. If Kimiko were to become a vampire, what power do you think she would have? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Esme's point of view

Kimiko age 1

"Smile Kimi!" I said, while holding the camera. She giggled, and put her fingers in her mouth. Her orange hair was short and wispy. Kimiko was a joy to be around. Emmett found the fact that she turned into a cat a source of never ending amusement, and hugged her whenever he got the chance. Kimiko was genuinely happy all the time.

"Mimi!" she said. Apparently that was her name for Mother, because she referred to Rosalie and me by it. Everyone else got a nickname too. Alice was "Ali" and Edward, to his displeasure, was "Edwa". Jasper and Emmett made fun of this, calling him "Edna" instead.

Kimi was wearing a yellow sundress with an orange cat face on it. I don't know where Alice had found it. She almost got more clothing for Kimi than she did for herself.

Emmett also doted on Kimiko. He bought a stuffed orange cat that he christened the "Kimikat". She loved it. Everyone in our family was more lighthearted now that we had Kimi. I loved the way she was changing us for the better.

Sorry it's so short, but Kimiko is only 1 year old. I couldn't really think of much. Please R R.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Kimiko age 2**

**Jasper's point of view.**

.

Kimiko was building a tower out of blocks. I was just beginning to understand why people called this age the "terrible two's."

.

Yesterday, when Edward had tried to put her down for a nap, she had screamed "No!" and thrown a toy at him. He dodged it easily, but then she had started to throw a tantrum. Her anger had lashed out in hot waves, stronger than any other emotion in the house at the time, quickly giving me a nauseated feeling.

.

When I commented on this, Alice had laughed her pretty wind-chime laugh, and told me that if I thought it was bad now, it would be ten times worse when she was a teenager. At this, I shuddered.

.

It was bad enough being around the human teens at school. It hadn't occurred to me what it would be like to live with one. The mood swings alone would drive me insane, not to mention the overwhelming angst. Then again, I did live with Edward….

.

Who threw a pillow at me for this thought. He hadn't been as amused as I was by this. I turned my attention back to Kimiko. Alice had tied her hair back into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. Originally, it had been in a bow, but now was a knot with the excess ribbon trailing down her back. She had also managed to get a speck of dirt on her cheek.

.

Alice was going to kill me for allowing her to get this messy.

.

I wondered again how I wound up on babysitting duty. I wasn't the girl's favorite of the family, not even her favorite to annoy. (That position was Edward's, with Rosalie and Alice tying for being the girl's favorite overall.)

.

That's right, Kimiko had thrown tantrums (and various other things) at anyone outside the family who tried to babysit her, so Edward and I were supposed to be watching her while the other's hunted. Except for Edward was reading.

.

"Jasper, I can hear what you're thinking. And I'm paying attention to Kimiko as well. If she gets tired of the blocks, I'll put down the book and do something with her. But, right now I'm in the middle of Atlas Shrugged, and I would really like to finish it."

.

Whatever.

.

**End Chapter 4. Yes I live! It's been 3 years since I did anything for this story! For this I apologize greatly! But after discovering Fruit's Basket, I also got into a huge amount of other Anime! I know that many of the early reviewers of this story might want to kill me, but keep in mind, I do have 79 pages written out for this, and I will eventually post all of that, and finish the story! Again, sorry for the wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Kimiko age 3**

**Emmett's point of view.**

.

I am beginning to think that Kimiko has some sort of strange mind control power over the women in this family. Why you ask? Several reasons.

.

Reason number one: The complete change in attitude whenever they're around her.

Rose could be completely pissed at something at school, but as soon as she gets home, and sees Kimi, she immediately squeals, and bounces over, something I thought only Alice did.

.

Reason number two: They never get mad at anything she does.

Kimiko, by the way, has just recently discovered scissors, and the novelty of them still hasn't worn off. Yesterday, she took one of the new stuffed animals she got, and cut it apart, scattering pieces of fluff and cotton around the house.

.

Instead of getting angry at the destruction of something she had bought, Alice took her to the indoor pool at the local gym, and Rose calmly cleaned it up. Rose never cleans!

.

Ok, maybe it's not mind control. There has to be a more rational explanation, like, body snatchers or something….

.

"Em, Em, Em." A small hand was tugging on my pant leg. I looked down to see Kimiko holding a crown in one hand, and tugging my pants with the other. She grins up at me, and held out the crown.

.

"Come pway pwetty pwincess tea pawty wif me." I really can't, I'm not going to, Jasper and Edward will never let me live it down…

.

Reddish brown eyes blinked, still looking up expectantly. I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna, nothing's going to make me…

.

"Pwease, Em?" Who am I kidding?

.

"Sure." Her face lights up.

.

"Yay!" Yep, gotta be mind control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimiko age 4**

**Alice PoV**

Today was Kimiko's first day of preschool. We decided to enroll her in an all girls academy, so there wouldn't be any "accidents" with her curse. Unfortunately, the only all girls school in the area had uniforms, so I couldn't pick out her outfit. Which sucked.

Not only that, the uniforms were light blue shirts with a yellow and blue plaid skirt. Which was not on Kimi's color palette. Then again, it was kind of hard trying to find things that looked good with orange hair and red eyes.

Then when we got to the school, Kimiko decided she didn't want Rosalie to leave, and started throwing a tantrum. I told them this would happen, but everyone else decided that she should go anyway. It took the teacher pulling, and Rose promising to take her out for ice cream after school to get her to let go. (Since none of us wanted to accidently break one of Kimi's bones trying to get her to let go)

After that, us other "kids" went to our school. Everything was going fine, until I had a vision during French of Kimiko having lunch. Well, I guess it was a vision of Kimi not eating lunch, since the lunch consisted of leeks and some sort of mystery meat. The teacher was trying to get her to eat something, but Kimi started to throw another fit. I guess we kind of spoiled her. Oops.

The vision ended with the teacher, in tears, calling Esme to come pick up Kimi. Who then started to behave like a perfect angel, now that she had what she wanted.

I looked ahead farther into Kimi's future, and internally groaned. Looks like she'll be doing this almost all year. Great.


End file.
